


The Doctor, Bill & Ted's Most Bodacious Adventures.

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets Bill and Ted. They have adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor, Bill & Ted's Most Bodacious Adventures.

“San Dimas, why does that sound so familiar?” the Doctor muttered to himself, stepping out of the Tardis and on to the tarmac parking lot in front of the Circle K. He sniffed the air, and sneezed. “Oh, definite time trace in the air,” he said that, “can you pick up that lemon scent? And a tinge of metal. Whoever was travelling was using very basic technology, a lot like the original...” he trailed off, looking around. Oh. Right. He was alone, and judging by the odd look he was getting from the older woman making her way towards the store doors, he was talking out loud to himself. Again. Oh well. “Hello there!” He gave a manic grin, and a cheery wave, and the woman moved along quickly. “No need to be so rude,” he sniffed.”

“I agree, Dude of the Blue Box, that was a most non excellent way to respond to such a resplendent greeting,” a voice from the side spoke up. The Doctor turned to look. This was a teenage boy, who looked quite Grecian, with fair hair that curled tight to his head, and a rather casual, but assuming manner of dress. The boy grinned at the Doctor, folding his arms over his chest, and giving him a nod in greeting.

“Please, do not take her rudeness as an example of people in our time period. Myself and my most esteemed colleague can assure you that we are people of great, er, manners,” another spoke; this the taller of the two, with long black hair that seemed to cover the majority of his face. It still didn't hide his own grin, however, and he stuck out a hand in greeting. “Welcome to San Dimas, oh traveller of time,” he added, in such an off-hand manner that the Doctor was a little taken back.

“Um,” he scratched at his ear for a moment, other hand going out to shake the taller boy's. “Sorry, did you mention time travel?” The boys looked at each other, then back to the Doctor, before giving very enthusiastic head nods. He glanced briefly at his watch; according to that it was only the 1980s, the 90s at a push. There wasn't really any knowledge of actual time travel outside of UNIT apart from what was shown in those sci-fi movies some of his companions liked; Ace had become a big fan of _Back to the Future_. “Again, sorry, but who did you say you were?” The boys grinned.

“Allow us to introduce ourselves, dude,” the fair-haired boy said. “I am Bill S. Preston, Esquire.”

“And I am Ted 'Theodore' Logan,” Ted grinned. The boys looked at each other again. “And together, we are...”

“Wyld Stallyns!” Bill wasn't the only one who joined Ted on the triumphant shout. The boys blinked, looking towards the most unusual time traveler dude with confused looks. “Woah, dude, you know us?” Bill asked.

“Yes!” the Doctor grinned. “Who doesn't know the music of Wyld Stallyns?” He moved forward, shaking each of their hands again, very enthusiastic this time. “Huge fan of the work, really. Love your albums, all of them. Been to all the gigs. Some more than once.” He grinned, and looked around. “Oh! Sorry, I'm the Doctor,” he added in an excited gabble. Bill and Ted exchanged glances.

“Bill?”

“Yes, Ted?”

“Didn't Rufus mention a most excellent Doctor-dude to us?” Ted asked. Bill frowned in thought.

“I do believe you're right, Ted,” Bill answered. “He said that he had the most triumphant adventures through time and space and that without him, the world would indeed be a most heinous place.” The two nodded, and then turned back to face the Doctor. “Doctor-dude, first of all, we must give you many kudos on the constant saving of the world, as we both enjoy it on a daily basis.”

“It is most non-bogus of you to constantly look after our planet, Doctor-dude,” Ted added, grinning wide. “May we offer you some form of reward in free passes to Waterloops, home of the excellent water-slides?” He held out the passes as though they were paper gold. The smiles on their faces were just so sincere, that the Doctor found himself, somehow, unable to say no. The boys grinned more when he took the passes from his, turning to each other and making their signature air guitar poses. The Doctor had to fight not to join in; it was a ritual between the two boys, you couldn't just join. No matter how big of a fan you were.

“So, you've met Rufus then?”

“He is a wise and learned teacher-dude, who set us on our most excellent adventure in time,” Bill said.

“We are proud to list him among our esteemed colleagues.” Ted added, both boys nodded at the words. The Doctor grinned.

“He's a friend of mine as well,” the Doctor leant back against the Tardis. “Quite like the 27th century, and I was around when they were developing the phone booth that they use for time travel.” The memory brought a smile to his face, as he looked up in the night sky, as if seeing the images play out in front of him again. Couldn't let them have bigger on the inside technology, obviously, the Council would have had my regenerations for that, but I could give a few hints here and there, help make sure that they ended up with something that would transport them safely through time.”

“Excuse us, dude,” Ted broke in, “but did you say... bigger on the inside?”

“Oh, you caught that?” the Doctor grinned, and opened the doors of the Tardis. Bill and Ted leant to the side, peeking over the sides of the doors to see the massive space before them.

“Whoa.”

“Don't suppose you two fancy a quick trip?” The Doctor looked at them both. “I can have you back here right after we left.” Bill and Ted looked at each other.

“Excellent!”

All three air-strummed. Sod rituals. Anyway, the boys looked pleased, so the Doctor didn't figure he'd done anything wrong. They then quickly entered the Tardis. Bill and Ted stared around in amazement, as the Doctor continued to walk right over to the console, setting it up to be ready for their first journey. Forward in time, he thought. No, wait, to the past. He glanced up at the boys. Actually, maybe a new planet would be the right thing for them. It had to be something truly... fantastic.

“Bill, my friend?”

“Yes, Ted, my friend?”

“I believe we are about to embark on another most bodacious adventure.”

“Well,” the Doctor flicked a switch on the Tardis console, and grinned. “That's one way to describe it, yeah.”


End file.
